Naruto, The King Of Metal
by fictionreader103
Summary: Naruto is denied his heritage and decides to leave the village. With Kyuubi's help, he is taken to the world of Metal. Crossover with Brutal Legend. Pairing to be decided.
1. Leaving it all behind

Naruto, The King Of Metal

Chapter 1, Leaving it all behind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Brutal Legend!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu**"

"**Demon Speak**"

Naruto Uzumaki was pissed. He had just been told his heritage by 'Baa-Chan' Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. This wasn't what angered him, however. Sure, he had been angry at his father, the Yondaime, for sealing a demon fox in him and making his life hell, but realized he would have done the same thing. His mother had died during child birth, but Tsunade assured him she loved him.

No, the thing that angered him was that the Civilian Council had denied him his birth right. He had been refused his name and all of his parents belongings because they couldn't believe the 'Demon Child' was the son of their beloved Yondaime. To make it worse, once he was forced out of the hearing room they began to discuss if they should give HIS fathers Jutsu and money to Sasuke Uchiha. The traitor to the village. Naruto would forever regret not killing him during the retrieval mission.

"It's not fair Baa-Chan!" Naruto yelled at his grandmother, "He is a traitor to the village, and the council is just going to give him all of my fathers stuff?

"I don't care if he's the last Uchiha, he has done nothing to deserve this while I've put my life on the line constantly for this village!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto sadly, shaking her head. "I don't like it wither Naruto, but my hands are tied."

Naruto grew even angrier at this, she was the Hokage, the village leader, she had to be able to do something!

"You're the Hokage, why can't you just overpower the council or something?"

"It doesn't work like that Naruto. The Third gave a lot of power to the council, power I can't take back."

Naruto immediately stood up and walked out of her office, not even bothering to shout a reply. One wasn't needed. Shizune saw Naruto storm out of the office before he Shunshined(1) out of the tower. The Hokage's Assistant looked in on her master to see her with her head down. Shizune shoo her head sadly before returning to her work, trying to forget about how the village had wronged Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was walking back to his crappy apartment, trying to avoid the hateful glares and whispers of 'demon' he got as he walked.

'I give my life for this village and what do I get? More hate.' Naruto thought, angry at the ignorant villagers and council.

He finally reached his apartment and opened the door, he never bothered to lock it as it would only be broken into again. He surveyed his home, taking in all the spray painted messages of 'demon scum' and the like. The place was most likely the dirtiest in the entire village, as no matter how much he cleaned it it would only be messed up again by the villagers.

Naruto plopped down on his couch and thought of his actions form this point on. He knew he couldn't stay here. Not in a village that would treat him so badly. But he wasn't sure where he would go. He would be a missing nin, and would be hunted his whole life. As long as he was in this world, he would never find peace.

"**What if you weren't in this world, kit?**" The Nine Tailed Fox in his head spoke up.

'What do you mean fox?' Naruto thought back to the demon. He had begun talking to Kyuubi not long ago, and didn't find him to be so bad. After learning how the fox was controlled by Madara Uchiha, he had even forgiven him for attacking the village.

"**I know a way to get you into a different world. There used to be another beast aside form the tailed demons, he was Ormagoden, the Fire Beast**."

'Was he stronger than you?'

"**Don't be ridiculous**!" Kyuubi snapped at him. "**I was always the most powerful, though he could almost rival my power. Long ago, he left this world to create another one, one that he would be God of. As a sign of respect, he left me with an item that could actually teleport myself to his world.**"

Naruto let all this sink in a moment. 'So I could use this item and go to his world and not stay here?'

"**Precisely**."

'But why would you do this for me?'

Kyuubi was quiet for a moment before speaking in a softer voice, "**Think of as a sign of respect to you and your father. You are two humans that were able to defeat and contain me, so this is my gift to you.**"

A bright glow appeared before Naruto, forcing him to shield his eyes. When it disappeared, floating in midair was a small Idol, shaped in the head of some kind of beast with large fangs and horns.

'Looks kinda like a belt buckle.' Naruto thought offhandedly as he took the Idol.

'How does it work?'

"**Like everything else in this world, just put some blood on it and away we go.**" Kyuubi thought back to him, inwardly wondering why everything the humans made had to be used by putting blood on it.

Naruto nodded and looked around his apartment one more time to strengthen his resolve. He cut his thumb and swiped the blood on the Idol before a bright glow formed around him.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a large field. Surveying the area, he could see large statues of swords and other icons, and animals that looked almost like porcupines and deer walking around the area.

"**Kit, welcome to the world of Metal!**"

1. I have no idea how to use Shunshin this way.

Well this is my first attempt a fic, so it probably has flaws. Be sure to review and tell me these flaws so I can suck less.

This is something that's been floating around my head for awhile so I decided to tyr my hand at writing something for once. The only question is what faction Naruto will join,

Ironheade, Drowning Doom, or Tainted Coil?


	2. AN: Poll

Now is the part where I ask my few readers to vote for the faction Naruto will join, Ironheade, Drowning Doom, or Tainted Coil.

Ironheade – Representing Heavy Metal, these former slaves have created an army to battle their demon oppressors and take back their world. Naruto will most likely be the same kind hearted person but still bitter and angry towards Konoha. Possible parings could be NarutoxLita or NarutoxOphelia.

Drowning Doom – Representing Gothic and Death Metal, this faction consists of humans who drank from The Sea of Black Tears, giving them great power but causing them to go mad and lose the will to leave. Naruto will be darker and more angsty in Drowning Doom, and will be very hateful towards Konoha. Possible paring, NarutoxDrowned Ophelia.

Tainted Coil – This factions consists of the demons who rule the land with an iron fist and keep humans as slaves under their rule. This Naruto would most likely be evil and transformed into a demon himself, with the one burning desire to destroy Konoha for revenge. Possible parings, I have no idea. Maybe a Battle Nun?

Please vote on the poll for where you want this story to go.


	3. A Strange Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Or Brutal Legend. Or any metal bands I mention or use song lyrics from.

Well we have a winner from the….3 of you who voted. Thanks I guess. I'm happy some of you like it! And thanks to the 2 who reviewed, you actually gave me some good ideas.

Tsunade sighed as she stared at her mountain of paperwork. It's been five years and she still couldn't get over her 'grandsons' disappearance. After she had told him of his heritage and he stormed out, she had resolved to let him blow off steam since she would have done the same thing he had. She fought tooth and nail to get him his birthright, but to no avail. She did manage to keep the Uchiha from getting them, she would rather see them destroyed than let Orochmaru's former cock puppet have them.

After Naruto had been announced missing and she was again forced by the council to make him missing-nin and put into the bingo book, things only got worse. Everyone who hated Naruto rejoiced, turning the day he left into an unofficial holiday (she adamantly refused to make it a real one, no matter how often they pushed her). Sakura was probably the most shocked, since Sasuke had been back no more than a month or two and now Naruto left as well.

After trying to fill the void with Sasuke, who still ignored her as if she was a fly, she had thrown herself into training. She was much quiter (which was actually a good thing) and was much stronger from her training with Tsunade. But she would always choke up when someone mentioned Naruto and blushed when she thought of him and thought noone was looking.

Sasuke showed no emotion as usual, other than a small regret of not being able to drive him out himself. The rest of the Rookie Nine had been shocked and saddened by Naruto's departure, and grew a mutual hatred for the ignorant villagers and the last Uchiha who they believe made him leave. They made an oath to one day find him, just to make sure he found happiness wherever he was.

Tsunade had of course asked Jiraiya to look for him with his spy network. He had worked with a passion to find him, but had been met with no luck. It was as if the boy had vanished off the face of the earth.

A paper on her desk that was actually of some importance interrupted Tsunade's thoughts. It was a mission report from one of the newer Genin teams led by a rookie Jounin. The village was short on Shinobi so they had to give newer Jounin's teams and give higher ranked mission to greener ninjas. The team had a high C rank mission of eliminating a large bandit camp that had been causing trouble along one of the main roads near Wind Country. Just between both it's and Fire Country's borders.

They had succeeded, but the Jounin leader suffered a concussion from the bandit leader, who was wielding a large wooden hammer. The Genin's managed to finish him off, and had to carry their leader back to the village. Once they were on the outskirts of Fire Country, they noticed a strange fortress-like building. Being rather cocky on finishing off the bandits while their sensei was knocked out, they approached the building on their own.

Once they came to the forts door, they claim to have seen a man appear before them out of what looked like molten rock. He welcomed them, but the foolish Genin ordered him to leave Fire Country land or him and his fortress would be torn down by Konoha. The report claimed the man laughed in their face, dodged any and all attacks the Genin used on him, and even kicked one in the balls in retaliation. They claim he said, "Get the hell out of here before I bite yer fuckin' heads off!"

So they ran back and were demanding she sent an army to dispose of the intruders.

The council had instead recommended she go to them in an envoy of herself and two council members, with two bodyguards, one being the Uchiha. No doubt an attempt to strike fear in them with the sharingan. She decided this to be the better course of action, and agreed to take Sakura as her second bodyguard. She stamped the paper and sent a messenger to inform the council they would leave in the morning and to have the Uchiha and council members meet her at the gates. Hopefully they could gain some new allies, or at least avoid some new enemies.

Tsunade had to force herself not to scowl as she noticed the council members that she would be spending the three-hour walk with. Danzo Shimura, an old war hawk of the Second Great Shinobi War was an old man missing one arm and half his head wrapped in bandages, injuries from his days in war. He had also gained an x shaped scar on his chin.

Homura Mitokado, another old man of the council had been her sensei's teammate. That didn't mean she liked the man, not at all. With his constant meddling in her decisions as Hokage and always siding with Danzo, she had developed a dislike for the man. He wore green glasses and a simple robe.

"Good morning Hokage-Sama." Danzo and Homura gave her the same greeting.

Tsunade merely nodded, not wanting to talk with either of them, and began walking out of the gates prompting the council members along with Sasuke and Sakura to follow.

Tsunade was actually surprised to see the fortress the Genin had talked about. The report didn't describe it, so she assumed it was a wooden fort most free lance mercenaries or bandits used. There was a large wall, only a few feet shorter than Konoha's with several platforms across it. The only way in was through a fairly large metallic door made of the same material as the walls. Hanging above the door was a meta skull with metal wings jutting from it's sides, with the skull wearing a spiked helmet with goggles pulled above it's eyes. There also appeared to be a fountain of what looked like lava near the entrance.

As the envoy approached, the fountain sprayed a string of lava in front of the door, which hardened into molten rock and then broke apart. Out of the rock, a man walked out. He looked rather strange actually, wearing purple tinted glasses with a long dark robe that had tassels on the sleeves. He wore a cross around his neck with dark shoulder length hair. The man stepped forward and bowed saying, "The Guardian of Metal welcomes you," the man looked upwards before grimacing and saying, "Didn't I kick one you wankers in the sack a few days ago?"

The council members looked shocked at how the man had addressed some of the most powerful people of the five great villages, while Tsunade and Sakura were holding back their laughter. Tsunade hid her joy and spoke with authority,

"I am Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage."

Tsunade had expected the man to bow and apologize for his vulgar language. What she didn't expect was for him to be ogling her cleavage and miss every word she said. A tick mark grew on her forehead as she glared at the man.

"Yea that's nice babe." The guardian finally tore himself from her ample chest and looked at her face. "Wait a minute…huge chest," He teleported behind Tsunade somehow, "Kanji for gamble on your back," He teleported back in front of her, "And a jewel on your forehead…you're the brats grandma!"

The Hokage's anger had been growing and she was considering punching him in the jaw until he said those words. There was only one person she knew who called her grandma. She grabbed the mans robe and shook him yelling, "Is Naruto Uzumaki here!"

The man once again teleported away before yelling "Goddammit woman! Your gonna rip my fucking robes off! If you wanted to I wouldn't be opposed to it though." He wiggled his eyebrows but stopped at seeing the woman's anger, "Anyway yeah the brat told me all about you wankers and what you did to him. You fucking bastards!" He pointed his finger at them causing all but Sasuke and the council members to hang their heads in shame.

"I know what happened but please I need to see him again!"

The guardian took in the woman's desperation and sighed, opening the metal door behind him, "Alright you can all come in, but try anything and I'll bite yer fuckin' heads off, got it?" The envoy nodded and walked in with the guardian.

It was obvious some kind of festival or event was going on, if the loud music meant anything. Tsunade had never heard whatever music was playing but even at the entrance she could hear it. She reminded herself to never come here after one of her sake nights. She noticed many strange people on their walk to the stage at the back of the camp. She saw many somewhat short, but highly muscular men with long hair banging their heads to the music and drinking beer.

She saw some girls in T-shirts and jeans spraying their hair with hairpsray and firing some kind of red chakra like thing at some targets. She saw men with spiked helmets and goggles wearing leather jackets and pants with black shirts chatting up the girls with a few making out, much to the muscled men's displeasure. She passed some of the long haired men working on some kind of vehicle for a brief moment.

As the party made it to the side of the stage after passing some men in black masks with HUGE fists, they saw him. He looked different but it was defiantly him. His hair was longer, now going down to his shoulders and no longer in spikes. He wore dark pants with a sword sheathed on his hip, and no shirt, instead wearing a brown leather vest that showed off his abs. His hands were holding a mike, with spiked wrist guards. She noticed he was actually singing (or yelling) the lyrics of the song to the crowd.

**Carry we who die in battle****  
**

**Over land and sea****  
**

**Across the rainbow bridge****  
**

**To Valhalla****  
**

**Odin's waiting for me!**

She was a bit surprised when his voice grew slightly more demonic and his eyes flashed red at the final lines for the song. The crowd cheered and he stepped off the stage after waving to them. He smiled as he saw The Guardian, but it quickly turned to shock, then anger at seeing the Konoha ambassadors.

"You," Was all he growled to them. The Guardian walked over and clapped his shoulder before giving him some words of encouragement.

"GO FUCKING CRAZY!" And with that he was gone. Leaving a steaming Naruto alone with the envoy who realized they were stuck with someone who hated them and probably had lots of friends with large spiked fists. Joy.

Well Naruto joined Ironheade. I'm kinda disappointed more of you didn't vote for Drowning Doom since they are my favorite faction. But Ironheade is okay.

I would once again like to say I don't own Naruto, Brutal Legend or the Manowar song lyrics I briefly used. Kudos to you if you can guess what song it was from!


End file.
